Bachelor Party
by awintea
Summary: royalpair // Ryoma, fiancé to Atobe, is not amused when he isn't invited to Atobe's bachelor party // oneshot. dedicated to dudly.


**Bachelor Party**

I found this while strolling through my folders of finished fanfiction, and decided, why not post it? I think this was a challenge from Dudly, but it was too long ago for me to remember clearly. XD

But yes, this is Royal, and yes, please enjoy.

**x Bachelor Party** x Dedicated to Dudly then XD

Echizen Ryoma was rather displeased.

First of all, his fiancé, Atobe Keigo, was being idiotic, saying that their wedding had to be _extravagant_ and _worthy of his greatness_ and other garbage like that. He had already wasted at least one million yen on their wedding that was lasting at most a few hours. He had even hired the stupid band that Eiji liked a lot. Atobe was making a huge fuss over it and expected Ryoma to be just as animated about it.

Atobe forgot that it was Ryoma, the antisocial, bratty Prince of Tennis, that he was marrying.

Then, Eiji and Momo had literally dragged him to a _bridal shower_. A freaking _bridal shower_. Eiji had justified this by saying that since Ryoma was the uke of the couple, he deserved a bridal shower. Momo had heartily agreed, and the two of them had forcibly kidnapped him for five hours.

Ryoma wouldn't have minded so much if the gifts weren't all things such as lube, handcuffs, lingerie, and other things of the like, and if the rest of the people at the bridal shower weren't the members of his insane fan club.

Eiji and Momo had then taken him on a shopping trip for the whole afternoon again for something to wear at the wedding. They had met up with Fuji who _insisted_ that Ryoma try on dresses and gowns. (In actuality, Fuji had threatened Ryoma into wearing them with his sadist tensai smile.) Ryoma had gone through at least one hundred bridal gowns.

Needless to say, Ryoma had been feeling rather uncharitable when he headed for Atobe's mansion. (Hoping for some pre-wedding night sex, of course.)

As Ryoma was a bit afraid of incurring Fuji's wrath if he didn't obey him, he found himself on the doorstep of Atobe's mansion. He hesitantly rang the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a plethora of tennis regulars.

Ryoma stared inside tentatively. In the atrium, he could see representatives from Hyoutei, Seigaku, Rikkai Dai, Fudomine and St. Rudolph.

Choutarou and Shishido were making out on a couch rather fiercely. They were obviously drunk.

Kabaji was standing a little ways apart from them, staring off into who knows where.

Oishi was looking worriedly at Eiji and Momo, who were having a drinking competition. It seemed that Kaidoh had previously been in this competition, but had lost. (Kaidoh was unconscious on the floor.) Inui was right behind them, his glasses glinting, writing rapidly in his notebook.

Tezuka stood awkwardly by himself, frowning at everyone around him, most probably because of their foolish behaviour. He also kept on glancing at Fuji, who seemed to be strip dancing in front of a large audience.

Among the audience were Mizuki, who was trying to analyse Fuji's strip dancing, Yuuta (who was completely horrified), Kawamura, blushing furiously, and Jirou, who was shouting out random phrases of encouragement. Shinji was also there, muttering frantically under his breath, with Kamio trying to shut him up.

Sanada was sitting on a couch (No, not the one Choutarou and Shishido were making out on) and talking with Yukimura. Akaya was sitting in front of Yukimura, trying to distract him from Sanada.

Niou was arguing about one thing or another loudly with Marui, and inserting a swear word or two every three words.

'Ochibi's here!' Eiji shouted, surprised, making everyone (except Choutarou and Shishido) stop with what they were doing.

'What the hell?' Ryoma said, bemused.

Atobe, who had opened the door, said in his usual tone (which was arrogantly), 'Yuushi is throwing me a bachelor party.'

'Oshitari isn't even here.'

'He passed out and we had someone bring him home.'

'Everyone's drunk.'

'That's what happens at bachelor parties.'

'...Fuji-sempai is stripping.'

'How could we have a bachelor party without a stripper? Fuji volunteered anyway, for a rather low sum.'

'Why wasn't I invited?' Ryoma demanded.

Momo snorted. 'Because you're the bachelorette!'

Ryoma stared at Momo. Then looked at Atobe. Then looked back at Momo. And finally slammed the door to the mansion and left.

Atobe said loudly, 'Let's all go back to partying in my glorious mansion now.'

And then they all got even drunker. (All obviously doesn't include Fuji, who was too much of a genius to get drunk, Tezuka, who didn't want to drink, and Yukimura, for the same reason as Fuji.)

And then Atobe and Ryoma had their happy happy wedding. And they lived happily ever after, even though Ryoma was always angry for not being invited to the bachelor party thereafter. **x owari**

**x omake**

'No sex for a month, Keigo.'

'But it's our wedding night!'

'You should have thought about that _before_ forcing me into that wedding gown for pictures.'

So, maybe it wasn't the happiest wedding.

**x x x**

How was it? Horrible? Crazy? Inane? Either way, please drop a review to tell me what you think! -awinchan


End file.
